La Lección
by cappkr123
Summary: El otoño comenzó y el frió esta acercándose, las parejas en Danville buscan calentar sus corazones, contiene situaciones de corte erótico, se recomienda que los menores de edad no lean esto, si se tiene algún tipo de complejo o no eres de mente abierta a estos ejercicios de narrativa, ¡NO LEAS ESTO!.
1. Chapter 1

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh

ADVERTENCIA: el presente one shot puede contener material no apropiado para menores de edad, al pasar de este punto, ni ni yo nos haremos responsables ya que se han tomado todas las precauciones para evitar que contenido inapropiado llegue a los ojos de menores de edad.

* * *

Un día como tantos en Danville Phineas y Ferb habían construido un mega parqué acuático, lleno de toboganes y atracciones para diversión de todos los que llegaron, una piscina para practicar Surf, como siempre una genial idea para pasar el día con sus amigos, y como siempre, Candace estaba desesperada contando los segundos para que su mama llegara

-¡vamos mama!... está a punto de desaparecer-

el auto de su madre comenzó a verse al final de la calle

–siii por fin los atrapare, ¡es imposible que eso desaparezca!- Candace miro la construcción de sus hermanos, era enorme, tenía unos veinte pisos de alto, y el ruido de los gritos de las personas en él se podían escuchar a varias cuadras, la camioneta de su madre de detuvo frente a su casa

–¡MAMA MAMA MAMA! ¡TIENES QUE VER LO QUE HICIERON PHINEAS Y FERB!-

un extraño zumbido eléctrico se escucho

-¡vez mama! ¡Te lo dije!-

al mirar atrás, todo el parque había desaparecido, su madre miro a su hija como todos los días

-en serio Candace… ¿no te cansas de esto?-

Candace se sentó en el césped y puso su cabeza entre sus piernas, en eso llego su amiga Stacy aun en su traje de baño y secándose el cabello

–otra vez Candy… creo que nunca podrás atraparlos…-

la pelirroja solo soltó un gruñido

–está bien Candy, estaremos solo nosotras y los chicos en la fogata este fin de semana, recuerda… Jeremy y tú… solos en el lago sin tus hermanos… ¡será fantástico! Una noche solo para enamorados-

Candace rechinaba los dientes mientras escuchaba a su amiga

–oye Candy… tienes que dejar de hacer esas cosas, no siempre podrás tener estas oportunidades-

Candace se levanto y miro a su amiga

–JAMÁS nunca me rendiré hasta que mi mama pueda ver todo lo que Phineas y Ferb han hecho, haaaaaaaggggggg ¡si existiera un modo de que a Phineas se dejara de concentrar en sus inventos y me dejara tener una vida normal!-

Stacy miro a su amiga, era obvio que estaba perdiendo el control, paso su brazo por los hombros de Candace y le dijo

–Vamos Candy, ¿Cuanto crees que pueda durar esto?, ¡el no será un niño toda la vida!-

Candace se soltó de su amiga

–Stacy, viaje al futuro y mi mama del futuro dijo que ellos seguían haciendo cosas como esas, nunca me dejaran tener una vida normal común y corriente-

Stacy solo meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, ella miro a donde los hermanos de Candace despidiéndose de sus amigos, y allí vio a Phineas despidiéndose de Isabella

–hoy fue estupendo como siempre Phineas, eres…. Digo… son los mejores…

- decía Isabella mientras se despedía de Phineas, Stacy lo noto en seguida, bueno no era noticia para nadie que Isabella estaba enamorada de Phineas desde hace tiempo, Pero Stacy noto algo cuando Isabella atravesaba la calle, a Phineas muy concentrado en ella

-Sabes Candy, el día que tu hermano empiece a salir con Isabella todos sus proyectos quedaran en el pasado-

Candace se dejo caer sobre el pasto

–Stacy si dices que es imposible que los atrape, es aun peor que Phineas descubra que su mejor amiga está enamorada de él-

Stacy se cruzo de brazos y miro incrédula a su amiga

–Vamos ¿acaso no has notado como ve tu hermano a Izzy?-

Candace bufo de rabia

–ya sabes cómo es Phineas, el nunca sabrá lo que ella siente por él, es imposible-

Stacy se sentó junto a ella

–Vamos, para eso eres su hermana, dale un par de consejos y veras que….-

Candace se levanto como impulsada por resortes

–iugggggg Stacy que estabas pensando… yooooo darle consejos a mi hermano sobre el amor… ¡eso le corresponde a papa!-

Stacy giro la cabeza y miro a los padres de su mejor amiga, no hacía falta mucho para saber que el padre de Phineas no era una buena fuente para aconsejar a su hijo sobre el tema del amor, y era lógico que Phineas no le preguntaría a su madre sobre chicas

–creo que entiendo tu punto-

dijo resignada Stacy, los días pasaron y el día de la fogata llego, Stacy fue a casa de su amiga a buscarla para ir juntas a la fogata, pero este día ella no estaba de muy buen ánimo, su "novio" la había engañado con otro chico, los músicos son terribles, la puerta se abrió y nadie la atendió ella entro preguntando por su amiga y no obtuvo respuesta, para colmo se encontró a Linda muy apurada llamando por teléfono

–siii Vivian lo lamento, no pensé que tuvieras fuera este fin de semana, pero no esperaba que se complicaran mucho las cosas este fin, si… mi suegro se lastimo la espalda y Lawrence y Ferb se fueron a Inglaterra a ayudarlo, y mi hermana me llamo de última hora, ella necesita que lleve los certificados médicos que tiene en su casa, y tengo que salir… si… si… Gracias Viv…-

Linda colgó el teléfono y soltó un enorme suspiro…

-hola señora Flynn Flecher… ¿ya esta lista Candace?-

Linda se sobresalto al mirar a Stacy en su sala

–Hoooo hola Stacy… ¿tú y Candace se iban a ir juntas? Ella tiene una hora que se fue y creí que había ido por ti…-

el teléfono de Stacy sonó y reviso, un mensaje de Candace [Stacy, ¡Jeremy compro un auto! ¡Y me llevara a la fogata! Te veo allá, te quiere tu mejor amiga Candace] Stacy cerró el teléfono con fuerza

–no se preocupe, mi prima la llevo antes y me pidieron que viniera por unas cosas que olvido-

Linda no dudo ni un segundo de la palabra de Stacy, ya que estaba muy ocupada

–eres una gran amiga Stacy, ¿de casualidad no sabes dónde puedo encontrar una niñera? Mi hermana tiene problemas para pasar la aduana de su último viaje y necesita con urgencia unos papeles que tiene en su casa, pero me tardare toda la noche y no encuentro una niñera-

Stacy miro a Phineas leyendo una revista en el sofá, no le prestaba atención a lo que su madre le decía a Stacy,

-¿no cree que ya es un poco grande para tener una niñera?-

Linda rio al escuchar a Stacy, pero su risa se apago rápidamente, estaba muy preocupada por su hermana, si no llevaba los certificados seria deportada al ser considerada una amenaza biológica, Stacy suspiro y dijo

–Señora Flynn… si quiere yo puedo cuidar a Phineas hasta mañana-

a Linda se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar a Stacy, corrió a abrazarla y la tomo de las manos

–Querida si pudieras hacerme ese enorme favor estaría eternamente agradecida contigo-

Stacy sonrió

–no se preocupe señora, se que Candy podrá entender que surgió algo importante-

Linda tomo su bolso, sus llaves y salió corriendo de la casa, Stacy soltó un suspiro y noto que Phineas seguía metido en su revista, camino junto a él y lo iba a saludar, pero se le ocurrió algo, camino lentamente sin hacer ruido… y cuando estuvo cerca de Phineas susurro a su oído

–Hola Phineas ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

imitando tan bien a Isabella que Phineas dio un salto tirando su revista al suelo

-Issaa… ¡Stacy! Hooo hoola, no escuche cuando llegaste… y-

Stacy rio al mirarlo tan asustado

–Así que Isabella… heeeee-

Phineas se puso muy rojo

–te atrape-

dijo Stacy triunfal

–así que ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir que sea tu novia?-

Phineas se levanto y trato de fingir demencia

–no noo no se dé que hablas yoooo ella y yooo solo-

Stacy lo miro, y puso su dedo en el pecho de Phineas

–¿solo son amigos? Vamos, te he visto como la miras, ella es algo mas ¡verdad!- Phineas bajo la cabeza, avergonzado, -vamos Phineas, un chico tan listo como tu debe de tener preparado algo espectacular para decírselo-

Phineas se sentó pesadamente en el sofá y soltó un suspiro lleno de tristeza

–la verdad es que una vez quise hacer algo… construimos un crucero romántico para recabar datos… pero no funciono…-

Stacy lo mira, de verdad el solo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar de esos temas, ella se sienta junto de él y lo abraza

–descuida, que estoy segura que solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes y ella estará feliz de escucharte…-

Phineas se soltó y se levanto

–eso no funcionara, no tengo ni la más remota idea de que es lo que le gusta, no sé qué cosas decirle, no sé cómo debería de acercarme a ella, no sé cómo debo de tratarla, siempre la he tratado como mi mejor amiga y no se tratarla de otro modo, ¡no sé cómo debo de tratar a las chicas! ¡Ni siquiera sé como besarla!-

Stacy lo vio muy frustrado, el pequeño pelirrojo había abierto su corazón a alguien extraño, ya que en su familia no habría nadie que lo pudiera ayudar en esos temas, Stacy se levanto y tomo la mano de Phineas, el miro a Stacy y ella le sonrió

–quizás yo pueda darte algunos consejos-

Phineas la miro intrigado, Stacy apretó su mano, se agacho, y le susurro al oído

–no tengas miedo-

Phineas estaba rojo y muy nervioso, pero, acepto, no sabía si por curiosidad o por el deseo de aprender los secretos que Stacy le daría, esos secretos, le darían lo que necesitaba para dar un gran paso, los dos subieron en silencio las escaleras, entraron en la habitación de Phineas, Perry sintió la vibración de su comunicador y salió corriendo a enfrentar a su némesis, Phineas y Stacy estaban totalmente solos, afuera el día había cambiado, una lluvia de verano había comenzado, a dentro de la casa la lluvia hacia un concierto suave, Stacy cerro suavemente la puerta, Phineas estaba más nervioso y confundido, Stacy lo sentó en su cama, y se puso de rodillas frente a él

–cierra tus ojos-

Phineas trago saliva y la obedeció

-imagina que soy Isabella… ¿que le quieres decir?-

Phineas trataba de articular una palabra pero al imaginar a Isabella frente a él, perdía el control y comenzó a hablar de un proyecto de construcción…

-Alto alto alto-

lo regaño Stacy

-todo el verano has hecho lo mismo, ¿cada vez que tratas de hablarle a Isabella de tus sentimientos terminas construyendo algo?-

Phineas abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa entre orgulloso y apenado

–creo que ahora entiendo porque todos los días haces algún proyecto-

Stacy se levanto y Phineas la imito

–Bueno, veamos creo que t…-

un relámpago trono en toda el área limítrofe y los tomo por sorpresa, parecía como si toda el área hubiera saltado en el aire con ese relámpago (cortesía del Dr. Doof) dejando todo a obscuras, al regresar la luz todo estaba de cabeza, los muebles de tamaño pequeño estaban en el suelo, junto a Stacy y Phineas, Phineas se frotaba la cabeza y corre para ayudar a Stacy a levantarse

–Stacy estas bie….?-

Stacy se enderezo

–estoy bien…-

ella ve a Phineas con la boca abierta, se da cuenta que está de espaldas, y en una posición que dejaba al descubierto a los ojos de Phineas todo lo que su falda ocultaba, ella lo mira, y se tapa rápidamente para que Phineas no siguiera viéndola, con esto Phineas dio varios pasos atrás y tropezó con su guante de Beisbol, quedando en el suelo de una forma similar a la de Stacy , Phineas agacho la cabeza avergonzado

–después de todo si eres un chico normal-

Dijo Stacy mientras se levantaba, Stacy lo vio allí tirado en el suelo rojo de la pena

*con razón Isabella está enamorada de él, ¡es tan lindo!*

pensaba Stacy mientras se arrodillaba frente a Phineas, ella lo mira y sus miradas se cruzan, Stacy lo mira con ternura, aun es un chico muy inocente, quizás ese sea el problema, Phineas estaba congelado en el suelo, era la primera vez en su vida que él veía a una chica de ese modo, y para él eso era un problema, ya que su cuerpo reacciono de un modo natural, pero incomodo, Stacy lo miro, y le dijo

–tendrás que dejar de usar pantalones cortos-

Phineas no logro entender lo que Stacy le dijo

–aaa aaa ¿a que te refieres?-

Stacy deslizo sus dedos por el borde de su pantalón corto, y lo levanto un poco

–por esto, mira-

Phineas no podía ver a lo que ella se refería, pero si sabía que era lo que ella miraba con tanta atención

–ya no eres un niño pequeño-

Phineas trato de cubrirse, pero Stacy lo miro molesta

–tu pudiste ver todo lo que querías-

el pelirrojo trato de armar una respuesta

-fue un accidente… no lo quise hacer a propósito y tú has visto más de lo que yo vi-

Stacy puso sus manos en su cintura

–en ese caso, ¿quieres ver más?-

para una chica de la edad de Stacy era fácil leer a un chico como el hermano de su mejor amiga, sabía que solo había rascado la curiosidad de Phineas un poco, y que él quería saber más, y ella también tenía curiosidad, ya que su novio solo la había tenido como pantalla para ocultar sus gustos

-que dices ¿tenemos un trato?-

Phineas movió la cabeza por inercia, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho habían apretado sus manos cerrando el trato, Stacy tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella puso su mano sobre la pierna izquierda de Phineas y la deslizo suavemente hasta entrar de nuevo bajo el pantalón corto de Phineas, el podía sentir un hormigueo por toda su piel, por cada centímetro que Stacy recorría con las yemas de sus dedos le daban una descarga de adrenalina única, ella miraba al pelirrojo temblar de la emoción, después de todo, ella era la primera en tocarlo así, las puntas de sus dedos llegaron a aquella parte de Phineas que había reaccionado con mayor fuerza al roce de la mano de Stacy, ella tomo la punta de este entre sus dedos, podía sentir cada latido del corazón de Phineas a travez de aquella parte especial de su cuerpo, con su otra mano, ella bajo el cierre de Phineas, busco el botón que lo sostenía todo, y lo saco del ojal, Phineas solo estaba allí, entre asustado y extasiado con esas nuevas sensaciones, solo dejo que Stacy le quitara el pantalón corto, lo dejo solo con sus calzoncillos, y después, paso sus manos bajo la camisa de Phineas, para terminar quitándosela, el estaba allí, a merced de esa chica pelinegra, ella uso sus dos manos para quitarle lo último que cubría su cuerpo, Stacy miraba muy atenta a la virilidad de Phineas, ya no era un niño, ella lo sabía muy bien al ver el miembro expuesto tan vulnerable ante ella, con sus dedos lo acaricio lentamente, Phineas temblaba por la descarga de placer que le daba sentirse tocado de esa manera, Stacy lo vio, y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pero era muy tarde, así que decidió cumplir su parte del trato, se levanto solo un poco para estar a la altura de Phineas de pie, lo ayudo a levantarse y le dio un beso en la mejilla

–tu primer beso debe de ser con la chica que amas, ven… es mi turno de cumplir el trato-

ella se levanto, se quito sus zapatos y calcetas se recostó sobre la cama de Phineas, lo miro allí parado y le sonrió, Phineas había llegado hasta allí, y no era el momento de echarse para atrás, subió junto a ella, nervioso como estaba no sabía por dónde empezar, Stacy lo miraba con mucha ternura, tomo su mano y la guio bajo su blusa, el sintió la suave piel de la chica bajo su mano, después, sintió algo de tela, una superficie que al pasar su mano sobre ella, le describía una semiesfera, la tela era sencilla, pero era una sensación increíble bajo la palma de su mano, Stacy soltó su mano y lo dejo explorar un poco, el no se aventuraba mas allá de donde ella lo había guiado, ese gesto la hizo desear que el tomara mas control, tomo la otra mano de el pelirrojo y lo guio para que quitara su blusa, cuando la blusa subía, ella disfruto con la cara que él puso al ver sus pechos guardados aun en su sostén, para él era magnifico ver algo así, [ninguna de sus compañeras las tenían así de grandes] Phineas no pudo evitar decirlo, ella se sintió muy alagada, ya que su novio el músico decía que apenas y se notaba que tuviera senos, Stacy no pudo aguardar mas, y bajo de una manera coqueta los tirantes de su sostén, y le mostro a Phineas lo que se ocultaba bajo la tela, unos hermosos, redondos y firmes senos con unos pezones rodeados de una aureola apenas más obscura que la piel de la chica, ella tomo su mano y la puso sobre su seno, la suavidad en esa zona era única, nunca pensó Phineas que podría sentir algo así, nunca pensó en cosas como esas, y le estaba gustando mas a cada instante, ella tomo la otra mano y la puso sobre su otro pecho, lo guio para que pudiera tocarla de un modo agradable para ella y para él, lo dejo que siguiera con los movimientos que le mostro, ella lo tomo nuevamente de su pene, y lo acariciaba suavemente, el chico se detuvo

*¿seré capas de dejar ir a un niño tan lindo después de esto?*

pensaba la chica de descendencia asiática, ella misma desabrocho su falta y le hizo una señal a su compañero de cama, él le quito la falda lentamente, allí estaba, un accidente lo había dejado ver eso que estaba frente a sus ojos, la ropa interior de Stacy, no era la de una Femé-fatale, era una prenda sencilla aquella que ella escogió solo por ser cómoda, pero para Phineas era una bomba que marcaria sus gustos de ahora en adelante, una pieza sencilla, de un solo color y con un pequeñísimo encaje blanco alrededor, Stacy ya no podía echarse para atrás, después de todo ella había empezado, sonrió y levanto sus caderas para que Phineas le quitara su ultima prenda de encima, la timidez había hecho lugar a la curiosidad de Phineas por aquel misterio que se escondía detrás de esa barrera de tela, comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, veía unos cuantos cabellos de color negro brincar como si agradecieran ser liberados de la tela que los cubría, Stacy encontraba un gran placer al ver a Phineas maravillado con cada centímetro que descubría de su cuerpo, finalmente, aquella parte que Stacy nunca había mostrado a nadie estaba expuesta a la mirada de su inusual pareja, el estaba allí absorto mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Stacy, ella decidió pasar al siguiente nivel, y comenzó a separar sus piernas para mostrarle a su aprendiz todo sobre una mujer, su aprendiz miro sorprendido como Stacy lo jalaba hacia ella, pudo sentir el calor de la entrepierna de ella que le llegaba, Stacy tomo el miembro de Phineas y lo puso de modo que no pudiera penetrarla, pero que si pudiera sentir su calor, y la humedad que había logrado son esa experiencia

–lo que sigue después de aquí solo deberás de hacerlo con Isabella y con ninguna otra mujer-

Phineas asintió, pero en su mente brinco la imagen de su amada, ya no veía a Stacy frente a él, veía a la chica que le robaba el sueño, Stacy lo guio para que frotara su miembro entre los labios de su vagina, sin que la fuera a penetrar, el rose para ella era sensacional, y Phineas sentía como el calor y la humedad en la entrepierna de su maestra aumentaba, la respiración de ella aumentaba con cada frote que el daba a la entrepierna de ella, hasta que Stacy no pudo controlarse y lo guio al siguiente nivel, al entrar en ella fue una revelación, el calor de Stacy lo rodeaba y no dejaba de moverse más rápido al escuchar la respiración en aumento de ella, afuera la lluvia continuaba… la noche continuo… a la mañana siguiente, Phineas despertó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Stacy, y aun dentro de ella, antes que ella despertara miro con más detenimiento el cuerpo de su compañera, tomo la ropa interior de ella y la guardo en un lugar seguro, antes de que Stacy despertara, entro una vez más al cuerpo de su maestra, y se recostó, ella despertó y lo vio profundamente dormido, lo saco de su interior y lo limpio, comenzó a vestirlo mientras él seguía dormido, comenzó a vestirse, y lo beso en la frente, antes de retirarse le susurro

-"si haces esto con la mujer que amas, lo de anoche no será ni la mitad de bueno"-

ella busco su ropa interior y no la encontró, escucho el sonido de un motor y tuvo que correr a la planta baja a fingir que nunca estuvo toda la noche allí, apenas y se sentó en el sillón, la puerta se abrió, entraban los señores Flynn acompañados por el chico Ingles, los acostumbrados saludos y despedidas, Stacy se fue a casa rezando porque no encontraran su ropa interior en el cuarto de uno de los hijos menores, mientras Phineas bajaba las escaleras, saludaba a su familia, y salía al patio de atrás con su hermano, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando escucho una dulce voz…

-hola Phineas ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Phineas mira a su amiga de la infancia y corre a abrazarla, al tenerla entre sus brazos siente que lo que vivió la noche anterior no era nada comparable, solo había abrazado a su amor verdadero, y superaba por mil la noche de sensaciones que experimento

-Phineas ¿te sientes bien?-

le pregunto su vecina de enfrente, el sonrió y la tomo de la mano

–mejor que nunca, aunque estoy un poco cansado para construir algo hoy… ¿Qué dices si vamos al centro comercial a comer unas banderillas?-

Isabella salto emocionada, después trato de fingir indiferencia, pero la venda se había caído de los ojos al pelirrojo y soltó una pequeña risa

–entonces es una cita-

Isabella no lo creía

–¿dijiste cita?-

Phineas se puso rojo

–si tu quisieras tener una cita conmigo… claro esta si quieres-

Isabella salto de alegría mientras gritaba SI SI SI, Phineas ya no tendría miedo a sus sentimientos por ella, los dos se fueron caminando con rumbo al centro comercial, Ferb se quedo sentado en el patio y saco su libro

–bueno por fin voy a poder descansar y terminar mi libro-

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh

ADVERTENCIA: el presente escrito puede contener material no apropiado para menores de edad, al pasar de este punto, ni el sitio ni yo nos haremos responsables ya que se han tomado todas las precauciones para evitar que contenido inapropiado llegue a los ojos de menores de edad.

* * *

En Doofenshmirtz malvados y Asociados.

En el interior de aquel edificio purpura, en una habitación en el laboratorio que seria usada por el pupilo de Doof… hay una chica, dos… tres... cuatro... meses... decía en sus pensamientos esta chica de cabello naranja, ella era el reemplazo del pupilo del doctor D que había sido arrestado antes de que el verano terminara, aquella chica de nombre Sunny daba de vueltas recostada en su cama, una y otra vez sin poder conciliar el sueño… ese día el agente P había hecho de las suyas y a pesar del trabajo que fue el limpiar y reconstruir el lugar y de lo cansada que estaba, no podía conciliar el sueño, *el doctor D fue a buscar otra vez a su ex…* igual que cada quincena… el fue a buscar el cheque de la pension que ella le da cada quince días… lo necesitaban… pero ella ya tenia el tiempo suficiente viviendo allí para saber que significaba… problemas, *otra vez va a regresar tarde* Sunny seguía metida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto recostada boca arriba en su cama, estaba por cumplir cuatro meses viviendo en Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. y se sentía... triste... el doctor D era todo lo que ella esperaba de él... y mas... eso era algo que la perturbaba... el doctor era su amor platónico desde que descubrió M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A... de todos los genios malvados de la asociación... era el único que parecía... que es tan genial... nunca nada lo hace dudar... nunca se rinde... y no importa que otros le digan a ella que sus planes no son malvados... el Doctor D siempre la mira lleno de orgullo de sus primeros planes malvados [-¡no puedo esperar a ver qué enemigo te asignan!-] decía el doctor D cada vez que ella le mostraba un plan malvado... pero esta noche en especial... ella estaba sola... NORM estaba desconectado por el mantenimiento que le dieron ese día… el doctor D había salido a hablar con su "ex" no sabía porque pero las dos se odiaron de inmediato, no se caían bien... la ex del doctor parecía ser una persona amable... ella detesta a esas personas... parecen siempre tranquilas y agradables... pero solo es una mascara... ella es posesiva y paranoica... [-... ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TENGAS A UNA CHICA DE ESA EDAD EN TU CASA, NO ES CORRECTO QUE ELLA VIVA CONTIGO!...-] era la discusión entre ella y el doctor D... Él era único con ella, nunca él había hecho nada por lastimara... aunque recuerda que el otro día mientras le hacia el mantenimiento a un viejo INADOR subida en una escalera, lo descubrió con los ojos tratando de "curiosear" bajo su falda... lo malo para el era que usaba falda pantalón... el color rojo la invadió al recordar eso y una risa coqueta salió de ella mientras se cubría con las sabanas... de verdad no sabía que sentir al saber que él era así... al final de cuentas el parece más un niño que ella... soltó un suspiro y se levanto de su cama...

-...tengo que salir de aquí... el regresara como siempre...-

Ella comenzó a buscar ropa para cambiarse... cada vez que el doctor D salía a hablar con su ex... regresaba ahogado de borracho...

-¿Porque los hombres creen que el dolor lo ahoga el alcohol?-

Sobre su cama acomodo la ropa que quería usar esa noche... era su ropa favorita una blusa... un suéter... sus accesorios... una falda pantalón... ella tomo esa prenda y la regreso a su lugar... saco otra falda y la acomodo sobre la cama

-perfecto-

Dijo al ver el conjunto...

-Y ahora...-

ella comenzó a buscar en su cajón la ropa interior que usaría ese día... encontró la que ella había comprado especialmente para la curiosidad del doctor D.. una con la foto de él sacando la lengua impresa... ella creía que sería gracioso que cuando él quisiera mirar otra vez se encontrara con eso... pero mejor tomo unas prendas más conservadoras... se vistió y se preparaba para salir... a ella no le gustaba ver al Doctor D cuando regresaba... se ponía a llorar por horas hasta quedarse dormido...

-¿Como dos personas que se casaron se podían seguir haciendo tanto daño?...-

Bueno ella no quería verlo llegar así esta noche... le dolía verlo sufriendo por su ex… y ella… solo estaba allí sin poder hacer nada… porque a pesar de ser malvado… era una persona muy inocente y dulce… eso la animaba… nadie mejor que ella lo conocía… y solo tenía unos meses viviendo con él… mejor saldría a comer algo y tomar un café... calculando el tiempo para que el regresara y se durmiera... le dolía verlo así... ella quería saltar sobre él y consolarlo decirle que no sufriera que ella estaba allí para apoyarlo y consolarlo... tomo su bolso y se preparo para salir... en eso escucho un ruido en la puerta de entrada... ¿el habría regresado? ¿Tan temprano? bueno estaba claro que tendría que escucharlo desde su cuarto llo... *¿Que estás haciendo Sunny?* se decía así misma... sus pasos la llevaron escaleras abajo para ver al doctor D sentado en su sillón llorando amargamente con solo la luz de una lámpara iluminando la habitación... en su mano una copa... ella camino y tomo la copa de la mano de él...

-vamos a sufrir un poco por el dinero querida Sunny-

Le decía el doctor D

-Charlenne no me pasara mas pensión mientras vivas aquí... yo le dije que se quedara con su dinero... pero si tu quieres irte...-

Sunny no dijo nada aunque estaba más que feliz de que el doctor D la prefiriera a ella que a la pensión... era su primera victoria... y no pararía hasta sanar al doctor D de las heridas que le provoco esa "bruja"... ella lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo a su habitación... él paso el brazo por los hombros de ella... él es muy cariñoso con ella... pero nunca la había abrazado como esta noche... entraron a su cuarto y él se dejo caer sobre la cama... ella comenzó con el ritual de cada quincena... le quito los Zapatos... los calcetines... la bata blanca y el suéter negro que había abajo dejándolo solo en playera y pantalón...

-¿Siempre que regreso de ver a Charlene haces esto?-

A ella la sorprendió el que preguntara eso... por lo regular a esas alturas él ya estaba profundamente dormido...

-Heee si... claro que nunca pasó de aquí-

Contesto Sunny... el doctor D la tomo del brazo y la jalo junto a él en la cama... ella estaba apenada... bueno después de todo el esta borracho así que solo lo hace por el al...

-esta noche no probé ni una gota... tengo que cuidar nuestro dinero porque no tendremos suficiente en un rato-

El doctor D la jalo más arriba para poder abrazarla... su corazón latía a mil al sentir al doctor D abrazándola... pero ella aun no lo creía... levanto el rostro y busco el aliento del doctor D... nada... ella sabia distinguir cuando alguien trataba de ocultar el olor de bebidas alcohólicas gracias a su prima la perfecta... la que nunca descubren... la que siempre es la número uno... pero... ¿el no bebió? entonces... las manos del doctor D comenzaron a acariciar su espalda

-eres muy importante... pero creo que no estas...y que tu no sientes por mi-

Ella tomo la iniciativa y lo beso en los labios... comprobó dos cosas al hacerlo... que no había tocado una gota de licor... y que el besarle era todo lo que imagino... él le regreso el beso... y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente... sus manos entraron bajo su blusa... y comenzaron a acariciar su espalda... después ella sintió como una mano acariciaba su rodilla... después... un poco más arriba... otro poco... estaba a punto de entrar bajo su falda... quieta... temblorosa… lo miro a los ojos y él dijo...

-si quieres irte este es el momento adecuado…-

El quito la mano de la pierna de ella y la libero del abrazo… pero Sunny abrazo con más fuerza a Doof, ella lo beso cálidamente en los labios… el doctor D no la dejo separarse y nuevamente comenzó a acariciar sus piernas… hasta entrar bajo su falda… la mano del doctor D comenzó a acariciar suavemente aquella parte de ella… no sabía porque él lo hacía… pero para el doctor D era justo lo que le gustaba… estaba haciéndole algo "malvado" a esa chica que llego por casualidad a sus manos… esa chica era un fruto prohibido… un dulce y suculento fruto… y el juego de sensaciones para él era lo mejor… la suave piel de Sunny en ese lugar… y la tela de su ropa interior… le encantaba sentir el cambio de textura en sus manos, la suavidad y luego la tela… el beso entre los dos termino y el recostó a su pupila en la cama… siguió besándola y luego comenzó a besarla suavemente en el cuello… Sunny sentía cosquillas al momento de que el la besaba en su cuello, finalmente el comenzó a besar sus hombros… el suéter le estorbo… había llegado el momento de comenzar a despojarla de sus ropas… el saco su mano de la falda de ella y tomo los extremos del suéter… comenzó a jalarlo hacia arriba mientras el miraba la figura de Sunny… sabía lo que quería… al subir el suéter logro jalar la blusa de ella para mostrarle su vientre desnudo… ella tiene una piel tan bella… y pudo distinguir el sostén de ella… como toda su ropa este era una prenda entre niña y mujer… termino de quitarle el suéter y ella cubrió la piel expuesta de manera rápida sonrojada… pero el doctor D tomo sus brazos y los alejo de su cuerpo… ella estaba vulnerable… el cerro sus ojos y bajo lentamente… hasta llegar a su vientre y comenzó a besarla lentamente alrededor de su ombligo… el comenzó a subir cada beso sobre su piel, subía mas y mas… la nariz del doctor levantaba parte de la blusa de ella y seguía avanzando… llego al punto donde necesitaría sus manos… junto las manos de ella en la cabecera de la cama y la sujeto con una mano… el abrió los ojos y la vio… la respiración de ella estaba agitada… su rostro rojo y sus pupilas dilatadas… pudo distinguir la piel erizada de ella… estaba excitada tanto o más que él… comenzó a subir la blusa de ella… lentamente comenzó a dejar al descubierto el sostén de Sunny… cuando la blusa de ella llego a los codos él la dejo allí y soltó las manos de ella… dejando la blusa como una atadura simbólica… la soltó, se quito la camisa y la arrojo lejos… para Sunny esta ¿no sería su oportunidad de disfrutar…? la obscuridad del cuarto solo dejaba ver como una silueta estaba preparándose para arrojarse sobre ella… pero él no es un salvaje… quiere disfrutar cada segundo y cada centímetro de ella… la abrazo otra vez… e izo que sus pieles se rozaran… Sunny sentía la piel del doctor frotándose sobre ella… su boca besándola como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a hacer… Doof se enderezo y comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuello, solo que el lado donde no lo había hecho antes, bajo y bajo gozando cada pedazo de su piel… hasta llegar al borde de su sostén… con una mano comenzó a hacer a un lado el sostén… avanzando poco a poco sobre su seno… cada beso que el daba se volvía mas intenso hasta que… su pezón salto fuera de la tela que lo cubría… lo beso suavemente y metió su mano en el sostén de ella haciéndolo a un lado para que el pudiera sostener su pecho mientras lo besaba… lo miro con ternura al verlo como un bebe sorbiendo la leche de su madre… pero el tierno beso comenzó a hacerse apasionado… el comenzó a succionar poco a poco más fuerte y apretarlo suavemente en un principio subiendo la intensidad… ella no lo entendía pero el cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo se hizo intenso, comenzó a mover la piernas sin saber porque la hacía sentirse así ese acto del doctor… en un momento Sunny sintió como él había soltado los seguros de su sostén… sin pensarlo mucho el salto a su otro pecho repitiendo la misma acción en ella… podía sentirse con miedo, nervios… pero su cuerpo estaba caliente… podría hacer frio esa noche y ella no lo notaria… la vista se le comenzaba a poner borrosa…literalmente estaba viendo todo color de rosa en esa situación… entonces el doctor dejo libres sus senos y comenzó a bajar por la mitad de su vientre… ella estaba relajándose cuando él se incorporo… y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas… al estar mirándolo hacia abajo… Sunny noto que sus pezones estaban rígidos… y brillaban por la saliva del doctor D… ella estaba nerviosa ¿Qué seguiría? ¿El se bajaría el cierre? Y ¿ya? Pero no, el levanto la falda de ella lentamente… y… la contemplaba estaba allí mirándola con los ojos encendidos en pasión… observando bajo su falda… una filia que quizás el tendría desde chico… subió lentamente la falda… y miro la ropa interior de ella… comenzó a agacharse y se apoyo en los codos… *bueno aquí viene* decía ella en su mente al recordad lo que sus amigas le decían de los chicos en ese punto… el doctor D comenzó a separarle las piernas para tener vista completa a su intimidad… seria violento y torpe… la lastimaría al momento de hacerlo… pero ella lo amaba… se había enamorado de su "maestro en el mal" ella soportaría el dolor que venía para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba… pero él se inclino más… puso su nariz en ese lugar donde nadie había mirado nunca… y respiro lenta y profundamente… el abrió la boca… y saco su lengua… comenzó a acariciar con su lengua por encima de su ropa interior… justo allí donde estaba la entrada a su vagina… él estaba usando su ropa interior como una barrera que lo limitaba para evitar lastimarla o herirla… él quería excitarla… que su intimidad estuviera húmeda… lista para él, y él lo estaba logrando… ella sentía su cuerpo reaccionando a la estimulación del doctor D, ella no esperaba la ola de sensaciones que el sabia levantar en ella, finalmente, ya no pudo soportarlo más… tenía a su protegida en su cama semi desnuda y su boca estaba estimulándola en su intimidad… hizo a un lado la ropa interior de Sunny y finalmente estaba frente a él, ese rincón que nadie más que él tendrá el derecho de ver, sentir, oler, probar, acariciar, saborear, era solo suyo y de nadie más, nuevamente comenzó a besarla en ese lugar… pero sin el límite de la tela… ella no lo aguanto más y libero sus manos para sujetar la cabeza del doctor y alejarlo de allí, estaba avergonzada, o eso es lo que ella creía sentir… él se dio cuenta y comenzó a estimularla mas y mas con su lengua entrando poco a poco en su intimidad y el… encontró lo que buscaba… las manos de ella tomaron el cabello del doctor y lo apretaron sus piernas se tensaron y su vientre se doblo, un profundo quejido salió de su boca, tan alto y fuerte que ella temió lo escucharan los vecinos… se dejo caer con una sensación muy placentera… todo su cuerpo se sentía relajado… ella soltó un suspiro y miro al doctor D… el estaba mirándola satisfecho, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro… logro llevarla a un orgasmo sin entrar en ella… ahora vendría su turno… Sunny se dio cuenta de un extraño calor en sus piernas… *acaso yo me hice p…* ella entro en pánico al ver como Doof se arrojaba a lamer justo el lugar donde ella sentía ese calor… estaba tan avergonzada… pero él estaba degustándola toda… su excitación había crecido y ya estaba al límite… tomo la ropa interior de ella con sus dos manos… la quito lentamente… y metió en su bolsillo… se recostó junto a ella y empezó a besarla en los labios… tomo sus manos que estaban cubriendo sus senos… la llevo hasta su pantalón… y la hizo sentir aquello que ella había estado espiando mientras él se duchaba… lo sentía muy claramente… era un cuarto o un tercio más grande que su mano… él la hacía frotar su mano de arriba abajo… desabrocho su pantalón… y guio su mano bajo la trusa… ella sentía el miembro de Doof caliente y palpitante… el vello de él en sus palmas le provocaba cosquillas… y también podía sentirlo húmedo… un tanto pegajoso… ¿estaba lista para lo que seguía…? comenzó a bajar el pantalón del doctor son su otra mano… el termino de quitarse el pantalón y se fue subiendo en ella lentamente… Sunny cerró los ojos preparándose para finalmente entregarse… se entregaría a ese hombre que la había aceptado tal cual era… que la animaba… que la apoyaba… que la escuchaba… para él que incluso hizo a un lado su jugosa pensión por ella… había dado la espalda a su primera familia para apoyarla… estaba lista… era el momento… D comenzó a separar las piernas de ella… ella sentía su interior más húmedo… el calor de Doof mas cerca de ella… sintió como el puso su miembro entre sus piernas y comenzaba a acariciar los labios de su vagina con la punta del mismo… él era muy cruel… sabia el modo de excitarla… sabia que hacer para hacerla sentir en el borde de su tolerancia… era la primera vez para ella y estaba indecisa si correr o quedarse… y él lo hacía tan difícil… si fuera más cruel quizás correría… si no fuera tan… tan… Doof… ella no dudaría en correr… si él tuviera prisa esto terminaría rápido… pero él era Doof… disfrutaba mucho lo que hacía… incluso haciendo el amor ponía todo su empeño y daba su mejor esfuerzo porque las cosas salieran bien… finalmente… el comenzó a buscar su lugar definitivo… comenzó a empujar lentamente… Sunny sintió dolor… y no pudo ocultarlo… Doof la miro… había escuchado rumores de esto… que esa sensación de resistencia al entrar…

-¿eres Virgen Sunny?-

Ella no le contesto… solo se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras lo confirmaba… quizás hizo algo mal… quizás debía haber sido como su prima que se escondía en la cochera con el chico más lindo de la escuela a hacer esas cosas que ella no hacía por… no tener novio… pero sus manos fueron separadas por Doof y el la beso en los labios… la abrazo y ella sintió el miembro de Doof sobre su vientre… la acaricio la beso… y la comenzó a girar para ponerla sobre el… las piernas de ella cayeron a cada lado de él… mientras se besaban… él se acomodo… Sunny sintió el pene de Doof erecto tras de ella rosando su intimidad y avergonzada se dio cuenta que estaba entre sus nalgas… el doctor comenzó a enderezarla y la miro a los ojos.

-vamos a hacerlo así… es lo mejor para ti… así entrare a tu ritmo y no te lastimare… ve despacio… que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros… y si lo quieres… una vida… si me aceptas… te doy mi palabra de vivirla para ti…-

Ella sintió como lagrimas de alegría rodaban por sus mejillas… si algo tenía el "malvado" Doctor Doofenshmirtz… era que siempre cumplía su palabra… lo beso con todo su amor en ese beso… se enderezo… con su mano tomo el miembro del doctor D… y lo guio para que comenzara a entrar en ella… lo puso en la entrada de su vagina… y comenzó a dejarlo entrar en ella lentamente… no fue tan doloroso… él sabía lo que hacía… ella comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente… acostumbrándose a las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar… y tenía toda la noche… y fue durante toda la noche… que las experimento.

A la mañana siguiente despertó… desnuda en la cama del doctor D se sentía agotada… tomo una almohada y la abrazo… escuchaba ruido de la sala… se levanto… no sabía si vestirse o no… NORM estaba desactivado… ella camino a la puerta… y desde el marco miraba a Doof hablando por teléfono…

-lo siento Charlene… ya tome mi decisión… no me importa cuanta pensión me pases… pero ya no eres mi esposa… ya no puedes influir en mis decisiones ni mis amistades… tu misma negaste ese derecho… si me quieres prohibir ver a Vanesa… es un golpe muy bajo… pero ni así seguiré complaciéndote… ella decidirá si quiere verme o no… si encontré la felicidad la seguiré y deberías estar feliz por mi… si no puedes aceptarlo… pues adiós-

El colgó el teléfono y vio a la chica desnuda que lo miraba desde su cuarto.

-hola dormilona… ¿lista para afrontar las consecuencias de anoche?-

Sunny no lo entendía.

-no tendremos una vida fácil por nuestra diferencia de edad… pero yo te hare feliz… cada día de tu vida… ¿me apoyaras en este plan malvado…? ¿Ser felices sin importar lo que los demás piensen de nosotros?-

Sunny movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, corrió desnuda y gritando llena de felicidad hasta donde estaba él.

-tomare eso como un sí-

Rato después el agente P llegaba a detener el nuevo plan malvado del día… y que sorpresa se llevo al encontrar a su nemesis sentado en la cocina leyendo el periódico mientras la aprendiz de Doof estaba preparando muy alegre el desayuno… por un segundo vio que allí era exactamente igual que las mañanas normales en su casa con sus dueños.

-Hooo allí estas Perry el ornitorrinco… ¿venias a frustrar mi plan? Lo siento pero me quede sin pensión así que no habrá planes malvados por un tiempo… así que ve a la agencia a que te asignen a alguien más-

Con las mismas Doof regreso a leer el periódico, mientras Sunny le serbia el desayuno… ella vio al monotrema en Shock y con el pico muy abierto.

-¿Qué ocurre Perry el ornitorrinco? ¿No tienes a donde ir? ¿Por qué no nos acompañas al parque? ¡Te divertirás un rato sin tener que destruir nada!-

El monotrema no reacciono y ella se encluquillo frente a él.

-¿Perry el ornitorrinco?-

Pregunto la chica… al no haber respuesta uso su dedo y cerro el pico del agente secreto… después de unas horas los tres recorrían el parque de Danville… y allá a lo lejos… vio a dos parejas más… a su dueño Phineas en una cita con Isabella… y a un par que los espiaban desde las sombras, Ferb Flecher… y Vanesa Doofenshmirtz… y mas atras de ellos... Satacy no quitaba la vista de la pareja Phinbella.


End file.
